


keep it comin' strong, give me all that you got

by stepquietly



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t give up on you,” Jess whispers, crowding her in on the sofa, warm and too close, and sincere in a way that raises gooseflesh on Trish’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it comin' strong, give me all that you got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _party_ at the Femslash100 drabbletag 7. Title from Salt 'N' Pepa's Gitty up.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Trish groans as Jess grabs two handfuls of her ass and lifts her, pins her to the wall between her hips and her arms, mouth still working on Trish’s nipple through her t-shirt. 

“You’re showing off,” she whispers, breathy, grabbing two handfuls of Jess’ hair to drag her face up so they can kiss properly, because it’s working. Jess _knows_ it’s working from the smug smile she’s got going. It’s always worked, since way back when they first started messing around and Jess found out just how easy Trish was for her particular brand of assholery. 

“I’m showing off,” Jess confirms, grinding her hips up so the sharp edge of her hip bone puts pressure against Trish’s jean-covered crotch. It’s not quite on her clit but it’s so close, so fucking close that Trish can’t stop her hips shoving back, trying to change the angle and end the tease. “But we’re moving to the couch.”

Trish slides her hands up Jess’ t-shirt and rakes her nails down Jess’ back, careful to keep the pressure light. “What?” she pretends to scoff. “Giving up so easy?”

“I don’t give up on you,” Jess whispers, crowding her in on the sofa, warm and too close, and sincere in a way that raises gooseflesh on Trish’s arms. 

There’s nothing to do for it but roll her eyes and pull her own shirt off so she can put Jess’ hands on her breasts. 

“ _Now_ it’s a party,” Jess announces obnoxiously, and Trish laughs.


End file.
